


Safe place

by Ashikawarin



Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: What if Guan Shan didn't get on the train.
Relationships: He Cheng/He Tian (19 Days), He Cheng/He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	Safe place

I leap down the last steps of the escalator, making my final attempt to get into the carriage, where I know I will be safe. But just as the fates are cruel, with only one step left, the door slams shuts and I see He Tian reaching out with his hand against the glass, his eyes wide open. Jian yi and Zheng Xi right behind him as they stare out to the space behind me, looking terribly worried. I see He Tian yelling my name before I am pulled back by my hood. I force myself to turn around to face She Li.

**********************************************************************

We see little mo leaping down from the escalator, making a desperate run towards us. At first glance, we couldn’t see who he was running from till it was too late. Just as I realized that he might not make it, I took a step forward, wanting to leap out of the carriage but I was too late. The door closes before me with Guan Shan on the other side. I slammed my hand on the door, shouting to him. I heard Jian Yi cursing before the train jerks and began to move. 

“No, no.” I turned, keeping Guan Shan in my line of vision till the train picked up speed and soon he was lost. I felt crushed. I gave him the studs so I could protect him, and in the moment he needed me, I wasn’t there. Before I began panicking, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**********************************************************************

“No one left to run to I guess?” He says in the most eerily calm town. He knows he has won, he got me. And there is nowhere else to go. I look up, hoping to see the guard from before but instead, I see him peeking over and scanning the situation before slowly backing away. I feel myself freeze as he reached out to touch my earlobes once again. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I would have had a heart attack there and then. I clench my eyes shut, not wanting to see him getting closer, not wanting to see him touch me again.

**********************************************************************

“Calm down, He Tian. The next station isn’t too far away.” Zheng Xi says forcing me to turn towards him. If I had less control of my temper, I would have punched him already. 

“What do you mean calm down? We just left Guan Shan on the platform, WITH SHE LI! And we all know what he did to him the last time they were alone!” I shouted, not being able to control my emotions.

“What I mean is, the next station is near enough for you to run back. Guan Shan will never go down without a fight. We all know that. If you run at your top speed, you might get to him before She Li drags him to god knows where. So, calm down!” Zheng Xi says firmly, slightly shaking my shoulder.

“Xixi is right! Redhead is a fighter! He will do anything to get away from She Li!” Jian yi adds on encouragingly. 

“Give us your house key.” Zheng Xi follows up. I must have looked confused as he continued.

“If you don’t get to Guan Shan on time and he manages to get away on his own, he won’t be stupid enough to go to work. He would run to a place he knows She Li wouldn’t dare to do anything. And that would be your house He Tian. You go to Guan Shan, and we will head to your apartment, in case he goes there instead. We got this.” Zheng Xi drops his hand from my shoulder. I reached into my pocket for my keys and handed them over.

“Thanks,” I said to Zheng Xi as the train pulls into the station. I handed Jian Yi my bag and braces myself for the race of my life.

**********************************************************************

But the touch never came, instead, I heard She li grunt before one of his lackeys shouted his name. Someone pushed me back and slowly I opened my eyes, but all I saw was black broad shoulders, tattoos that travel to his upper arm and his silver hair, standing before me. While She Li was on the ground, clutching his hand protectively. 

“You…...Qiu ge?.” I stuttered, not believing my eyes. He turns slightly, his eyes scanning me from head to toe.

“Was the lesson in the storeroom not enough for you?” Qiu ge says as he cracks his neck once, before his fingers one by one. If it was me, I would have backed off while I had the chance, but She Li lives for the thrills. He gets back on his two feet before pulling out his pocket knife. The same knife he used to hurt He Tian before. There was silence, the passerby around the platform has turned away from the escalating situation, wanting to mind their own business. She Li lackeys form a curve around us, blocking off all our escape routes, but Qiu ge did not seem worried.

“You are outnumbered, just because you got the better of me in the storeroom doesn't mean it will happen again.” She Li spits out, getting ready to launch himself. He reminded me of a snake, curling into itself, getting ready to strike. I felt my heartbeat even faster than it should, but before anyone could make any move more men ran down the escalator and surrounded She Li’s lackeys.

“You should know better than to play with fire.” A very familiar voice rang out in the now almost empty station prompting me to look for the source.

**********************************************************************

I dodge all ongoing crowds and ignored every street traffic light there was. The only thought coursing through my head was to get to Guan Shan. And that was all that truly mattered in that moment. He had to be fine, I know he will be. Guan Shan is a pretty good fighter. Finally, I saw the station header and I made my final dash towards it. Bracing myself for the fight of my life. Just as I made the corner of the station, I spotted Qiu ge’s bike and my brother’s car. His men looked towards me before giving me a slight nod. Just then, my brother walks out from the station, ushering Guan Shan by his side.

“SHAN!” I shouted as I ran up towards him. They look over towards me before my brother turns to Guan Shan and says something before heading back into the station. I see Guan Shan gives him a slight bow before waiting for me to catch up.

“Are you hurt? Where is She Li? Why is my brother here? Are you okay?” I spewed out, running my hands all over his face and shoulders, checking him for injuries. For once, he let me touch him without any retaliation.

“I’m fine. I’m not hurt, and She Li is……. Gone? When the train left the station, Qiu ge came out to help, and then your brother appeared. Just as the fight was getting messy, I think She Li slipped away.” He explained before removing my hand from his face. I turn to face my brother who has come back out with Qiu ge in tow. He looked totally unscathed, although I couldn't say the same for some of She Li lackeys that I recognize.

“He Tian, take the car and bring Guan Shan home. I will ride with Qiu.” My brother instructed me. Qiu takes one last look at Guan Shan, almost like he was ensuring he was fine before looking at me, giving me an affirmative nod.

Guan Shan thanked them before pulling me towards the car. My brother's men open the door and Guan Shan slips in. I hover at the door before bending down.

“Wait for a moment,” I told Guan Shan before dashing off to catch up with my brother.

“Why! I thought you didn't care?” I shouted at my brother. Slowly, both my brother and Qiu turned around.

“I thought I told you that if you wanted to protect others, you have to be strong.” He answered.

“I like the kid, he’s got spirit.” Qiu ge says before turning back to his bike, I see my brother smirk before heading off. Leaving me behind. I felt myself release the breath I was holding and headed back towards my little mo.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea coursing through my head after the new chapter!!! It might not be in character but a what-if situation.
> 
> So anyway, here it is! The rush to write this was real but I had to go to class. So.....
> 
> Imma add this to my 52 weeks of writing whoop haahahah, let me know what you all think! Always good to receive comments about the story and writing!
> 
> Love everyone!
> 
> Anyway, Qiu ge means Brother Qiu, I just thought that it will sound nicer then brother qiu in the situation


End file.
